<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Breddy/EB】Morning by xing5740</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734336">【Breddy/EB】Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xing5740/pseuds/xing5740'>xing5740</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xing5740/pseuds/xing5740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小琴侶的黏糊糊早晨</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Breddy/EB】Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>現背向病羊設定</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning sunshine!”</p><p>Eddy是被熟悉的聲音以及壓在身上的重量叫醒的。糊成一團的腦袋還沒來得及思考，他昨天不小心看漫畫看到半夜，現在還睏得很。</p><p>“What the fuck bro......現在才不到七點吧......”<br/>
他下意識想拉起棉被翻身繼續睡，反倒摸到一手滑嫩。Eddy這才後知後覺意識到Brett在幹嘛。</p><p><br/>
Brett在上他。準確來說，Brett正在被他上。</p><p>Eddy揉了揉眼睛，看清眼前的春色。Brett最近瘦的沒有小肚子，肋骨的輪廓隱約可見，卻讓胸口的兩粒更加明顯，一上一下擺動的身軀覆了一層薄汗，顯然是已經”運動”了一段時間了，底下的小小羊隨著主人的晃動一下一下拍在Eddy的小腹上，噴濺出零星前液，斑斑點點落在Eddy的睡衣上。</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK BRETT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"<br/>
“Fuck you.”<br/>
Brett用他人畜無害同時因為潮紅而不那麼deadpan的臉對著Eddy說。<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Brett本人相當無辜。因為身體出狀況，他之前臥床好長一段時間，甚至為了讓Brett能"靜養"，Eddy選擇跟他分房睡。<br/>
分房，年輕氣盛的小琴侶，分房！就算不能那啥，好歹晚上可以抱著睡覺，只是黏黏糊糊他也高興。<br/>
況且Brett還好幾個禮拜沒喝珍珠奶茶了，越想越氣。</p><p>Eddy看著Brett臉上一連串的表情變化，透過作弊的心靈感應已經大概讀懂他的小心思。<br/>
"Brett，看我。"他拍拍Brett的大腿，順著光潔白皙的皮膚一路摸到渾圓的臀部，滿意地摸到他已經充分潤滑了——那些潤滑液甚至順著Brett的腿流了出來——揉幾下之後惡意地拍在那團肉上，啪的一聲在安靜的房間很是響亮。那裡現在算是Brett身上少數有肉的地方了。</p><p>Brett正享受愛人的撫摸，被突如其來的一拍嚇得渾身一激靈，後穴不自覺的絞緊，吸住插在他身體裡的龐然大物。他哼哼幾聲，又開始自己動了起來，滿眼通紅地直直望進Eddy的眼睛，抓起他的手往自己身下帶。<br/>
“Help me, Eddy. 不夠......"Eddy的手還沒開始動，Brett就已經開始自己扭腰了，後方被進出的同時前面也在Eddy手心磨蹭，敏感的龜頭擦過練琴多年而生繭的指尖，很爽。Brett什麼話都說不出來，只能從喉間發出低低的呻吟，他的腰很快塌了下來，手撐在Eddy肩頭以求更多支撐。</p><p>Eddy真正醒過來了，他看著在身上自得其樂的Brett。他先是舔弄就在他眼前的兩點，熟練地用牙輕啃，舌尖繞著小巧的乳頭打轉。滿意地聽到Brett拔高聲音後握住他的腰，憑藉肌肉記憶找到腸道裡的那一點，淺淺戳了幾下就開始大力抽插，Brett在他身上一顛一顛的，每一次隨重力落下都是快感的積累。Eddy坐起身來，把他的伴侶摟進懷裡，用強壯的手臂緊緊的把Brett扣住，用柔軟的唇吻過他。從那雙勾引人的眼睛，然後是看上去水潤潤而可口的紅唇，以及脆弱敏感的脖頸。他在頸動脈邊徘徊好久，Brett幾乎以為Eddy要咬破他的血管，用滾燙的鮮血當作早餐，接著把他整個人拆吃入腹。Eddy把頭埋在Brett的頸窩，嗅聞著他身上的沐浴乳香氣，腰腹不停地向上挺，彷彿要把這副渴求許久的身體刺穿。耳邊Brett不停喘息，每一口氣吐在他耳邊都在助燃情慾的火。</p><p><br/>
Brett渾身上下的細胞都呼喊著歡愉。那是飢渴了幾十天終於被疼愛的快樂，被自己愛的人操得說不出話。忽然天旋地轉，他被翻了過來，仰躺在床上，腿還緊緊纏在Eddy腰上，對他大敞身軀。</p><p>換姿勢時Brett的前列腺被抵著碾過，他眼前像是放煙花一樣一片亮白，強烈的快感電過他的全身。Brett挺腰，陰莖一下子射出一大股濁白，大部分落在自己的胸口，另外一部分則是噴到了Eddy身上。<br/>
"Eddy....."Brett喊出對方名字的時候帶著哭腔，高潮來得太突然了，生理淚水被逼了出來，滑過他眼角落入枕頭裡。他張開手要Eddy抱他。</p><p>"我在這。"Eddy俯身親吻他脆弱的愛人。</p><p>誰說Eddy不想要的？他為了Brett的身體也跟著忍了很久，慾火焚身只能自己解決，腦子裡想著Brett高潮的樣子——散亂汗濕的頭髮、迷茫的眼神、微微張開的雙唇，往下還有佈滿點點紅痕的胸口、因為繃緊而線條畢露的腰腹、以及給予他無上快樂的後穴......<br/>
現在Eddy朝思暮想的人就在眼前，對他張開歡迎的臂膀，要Eddy狠狠地、用全身的力氣去愛他。<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Eddy不自覺地加快了速度，握著Brett纖細的腳踝往上舉到自己肩頭，把他的小羊打開，好被操幹得更深。他看到很多評論說Brett的腳踝看起來一手就可以圈住，而他現在正在這麼做。他把Brett的腳舉到面前，用力地在那裡咬了一口，用他很確定會留下印子的方法，一如預期地聽到Brett痛呼一聲。</p><p>"你、你幹嘛......"Brett半捂著臉，上氣不接下氣。不應期還沒過去，後穴卻依然被刺激，那感覺並不是很舒服。但當他對到Eddy的眼睛時就心軟了。那張他再熟悉不過的臉滿是歡喜，眼睛像是拉布拉多之類的大型犬一樣閃亮亮，盯著他目不轉睛。Brett看著他吻了一下剛才咬過的地方，自己的下半身又慢慢抬頭了。<br/>
Brett，你真的很沒有底線。可是，嘿，只會對Eddy這樣，所以沒關係吧？他對自己說。</p><p>Eddy看他差不多了就開始新一輪的攻勢，他抱著Brett的大腿不停往前頂，每一下都精準地撞在前列腺上，就像演奏時每一下指法都按得完美。如果問他是怎麼做到的，那答案只有一個：<em>PRACTICE</em>.<br/>
Brett被操得大聲呻吟，他原先抓著的那塊床單已經被纖長的手指蹂躪得不成樣子，但他根本無暇顧及這整個房間是怎樣的一團亂，也不顧樓上鄰居可能還在美夢當中，他的世界裡只剩下Brett and Eddy。</p><p>Eddy動作突然慢了下來，也停止折騰Brett的腿，他低頭銜住Brett的唇，舌靈活地竄進Brett的嘴裡，逗弄他好久沒盡情享用的美味的唇舌。Brett知道這是他要射了的意思，於是更賣力地扭腰，腳跟在Eddy背上劃圈，催促著他。幾下抽插後Eddy把一切灌入Brett的腸道，Brett感受那些液體在他體內衝刺的同時也射了出來，他渾身黏糊糊的，有汗、有潤滑液、還有自己射了兩輪的精液。</p><p>"Damn, 我忘了戴套。"啵地一聲把自己的陰莖拔出來，看到精液混著透明的潤滑液從Brett粉嫩嫩的後穴緩緩流出，Eddy這才想到。<br/>
"Nah, 沒事啦，我自己可以處理。"Brett身體還有點癱軟，試圖把自己從床上撐起來，但他還沒站起來就被Eddy用公主抱一把抱起。</p><p>"老兄！放我下來！"<br/>
"你是病人沒力氣，我來幫你清理。"<br/>
"...我們等等一定會在浴室再來一炮。"</p><p>至於有沒有呢，噓，小琴侶才不會告訴你。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>